13 no Junjouna Kanjou
by Kurayami K
Summary: Otra version de como empezo la relacion de Vegeta y Bulma, con un poco de nostalgia.si quieren ver continuacion me envian un mail o reviews gracias
1. Capitulo 1

**_1/3_********_NO _****_JUNJOU NA KANJOU_**

Por Kurayami K y su pequeña hermana Misao-Chan

Capitulo 1°: "_El fin de algo que...¿ya tenía fin? ¿O el fin de un comienzo?"_

_"Aun que te ame al punto de quiebra_

_no sería capaz de decirte un tercio de lo que siento_

_puros sentimientos corren y no soy capaz de_

_decirte "te amo"..... mi corazón"_

Han pasado nueve meses desde que Trunks llego del futuro a informar de que en tres años aparecerían unos androides, todos los guerreros Z entrenaban muy duro para ese día, Gokuh, Gohan y Piccoro  tomaban un pequeño descanso en las montañas , Gohan se divertía atrapando peces en el río, Piccoro  meditaba y por ultimo Gokuh dormía placidamente como si nada pasara, él aun no sufría ningún síntoma de la enfermedad .

Krilin nadaba en el mar muy cerca de Kame Hause, el  maestro Roshi por  otro lado se dedicaba a culturizarse leyendo sus revistas tan educativas. Tenshinhan y Chaoz entrenaban en una playa, Yamcha entrenaba en un gimnasio, pero en vez de entrenar miraba a las chicas que hacían Steep.

Vegeta por otra parte estaba en la cocina comiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, ya había acabado su entrenamiento, que como todos sabemos era alcanzar el preciado estado de Súper Saiyajin, Vegeta poco a poco se acercaba para alcanzarlo pero algo le impedía alcanzar su meta, estaba cansado de este estúpido jueguito como él llamaba, Bulma que estaba en su habitación ociando como siempre (no digo que Bulma siempre flojea, ella también estaba tomando un pequeño descanso), ya llevaba días sin ver a Yamcha, este siempre volvía después de dos días pero esta vez era diferente, ya eran dos semanas desde que se fue, se había ido después que ocurrió ese incidente en la cámara de gravedad donde Vegeta estuvo a punto de morir, desde entonces Yamcha se comportó de una manera muy diferente, Bulma nunca entendió su comportamiento, lo extrañaba pero no al bordé de ponerse a llorar, ella sabía perfectamente que tenían que entrenar para derrotar a los futuros androides que los amenazarían , ella siempre pensaba cual fue el motivo por el cual Yamcha se marchó pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Bulma aburrida decidió bajar a comer algo, ya que su madre compraba muy seguido ricos pasteles de diferentes sabores, a ella siempre le gustaban mucho, Bulma ya había cambiado de peinado, el otro parecía como si hubiera  metido los dedos a un enchufe, ahora se había dejado el cabello corto estilo melena y liso se veía mucho mejor, ya bajando las escaleras pudo escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, se escuchaba como un animal comiendo, esto ultimo la hizo razonar y supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba era nada mas ni nada menos que el "Gran Todopoderoso Príncipe de la raza mas gloriosa del universo" estaba metido en el refrigerador comiendo lo ultimo que quedaba, Bulma lo vio y se le quitaron las ganas de comer, era realmente asqueroso verlo, lo miro  sin quitarle la vista, Vegeta sintió la mirada de esta, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se volteo a mirarla.

Vegeta : Que es lo que quieres, te debo algo o que?? Le contesto con su típica mirada penetrante y sus buenos modales.

Bulma :  No, no se me ofrece nada, ni te debo nada, solo venía a comer, pero como paso un gran huracán se me quitaron las ganas. Le dijo en el mismo tono que el Señor príncipe.

Vegeta : Eso de huracán te refieres a mi terrícola, o me equivoco?.

Bulma :  Bueno si te llegó eso es asunto tuyo, no mío Saiyajin.

Vegeta solo la mira de reojo, quería hablar pero no estaba muy de humor que digamos así que dejo las cosas como estaban y se retiro pasando al lado de Bulma sin dirigirle una mirada, solo pasa de largo  y se acomoda en la sala, se recuesta en el sofá, cierra sus ojos y ahí se queda, Bulma se da vuelta y lo sigue, se para delante del sofá el cual descansaba Vegeta, lo mira y no lo deja de mirar.

Bulma : "este mal nacido es un engreído, ojala se hubiera quedado muerto"  pensaba Bulma.

Vegeta abrió un ojo y pudo distinguir la figura de Bulma.

Vegeta (pensando): "que hace esta humana mirándome de esa forma... grrr, me dan ganas de arrancarle los ojos." ( en voz alta) Terrícola estúpida piensas quedarte todo el día ahí contemplándome como descanso, porque de ser así me gustaría que lo hicieras en otra parte más privada... jajajajaja 

Bulma(pensando) " arrogante.... grrrr" (en voz alta) No su majestad, no me gustaría contemplarlo ya que viendo a un mono salvaje sería exactamente lo mismo, así que con su permiso me retiro.

Vegeta se quedó "CON LA VENA" aparte de que marcó ocupado (o sea su cerebro no funciono tan rapido...), no entro en razón ese momento pero después de unos segundos comprendió a lo que se refería Bulma.

Vegeta: TERRÍCOLA INSOLENTE,  LA PROXIMA VEZ NO SALDRAS DE AQUÍ CON VIDA... !!!!!!.

Pero al no recibir respuesta de esta, ya que se había ido, Vegeta patea el sofá, tanta fue la fuerza que lo desintegro, estaba echo una bestia de la rabia que sentía hacia esa patética terrestre, de la furia que sentía se retiro a su habitación a darse una buena ducha de agua "fría".

Al pasar por la habitación de Bulma la pudo distinguir, ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama cepillandose  el cabello, Vegeta la vio ya que la puerta de la habitación de la chica estaba entreabierta, la miro por unos segundos y después se marcho.

Mientras tanto Bulma pensaba en lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser un hombre.

Bulma: Como puede ser tan imbécil  ese hombre y todos los existentes en este planeta, no sé nada sobre Yamcha, seguramente se fue con otras mujeres el muy ....., bueno será , él se lo pierde, y después esta el "Todopoderoso Señor Príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo los temibles Saiyajin", ese es un tarado, realmente no puedo definir con palabras su estado de estupidez mental me imagino si todos los Saiyajins son así......

Bulma pensaba esto en voz alta pero no se había dado cuenta que el Señor Príncipe había escuchado todito, ya que fue a su habitación y se le quitaron las ganas de ducharse iba a bajar cuando escuchó "él  pensamiento tan silencioso" de Bulma.

Vegeta: Maldita terrícola, como se atreve hablar de ese modo del  Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins me las pagará.

Pero por esas casualidades de la vida, justo en ese instante Bulma abrió de golpe la ya entreabierta puerta y el Señor príncipe le llega un hermoso regalo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba de trasero sentado en el suelo, con una bonita marca en su preciosa cara, tenia toda la cara plana, por el portazo que le dio Bulma.

Bulma se dio cuenta muy pero muy tarde, que  golpeo al pobrecito príncipe.

Bulma: Vegeta, pero que demonios hacías ahí?. Pregunta ingenua la terrícola.

Vegeta : Nada que te importe, y a la próxima ten más cuidado pero me equivoco por que no habrá próxima. Dicho esto se levanto de mala gana y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina. ( otae...)

Bulma: Siempre lo diré nunca voy a poder entender a un hombre y menos a él. Bulma cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su laboratorio hacer algo productivo que la entretuviera por un rato.

 Mientras tanto en la cocina, Vegeta miraba el contenido del refrigerador no había nada que comer y recordo que él mismo se lo había engullido todo, bueno casi, refunfuño pero algo captó su atención y era un pastel de chocolate (que ganas de comer algo rico ah..¬__¬U). Lo miraba con una expresión rara, ya que no sabía muy bien que era, le metió el dedo y luego de mirarlo extraño lo olió y al fin lo prueba, su sabor era raro, muy dulce, pero le agrado así que lo tomo, lo saco de refrigerador y se lo introdujo a la boca entero (o.O). 

Vegeta: Mmm...que exquisitez, nunca había probado algo tan rico, además su sabor es dulce. Cerro el refrigerador y se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar un poco. (el muy cochino se le olvido bañarse....¬¬...)

Pero la vida es muy injusta con uno, justamente el pastel que se comió Vegeta era de Bulma, y esta cuando se enterara de lo que le ocurrió a su pastel iba armar un escándalo, que hasta el Gran Kaoisama se enteraría.

Vegeta llegó a su cuarto y se recostó quería meditar sobre su situación, al no poder transformarse en Súper Saiyajin lo tenía perturbado, como era posible que no pudiera lograrlo parecía fácil decirlo pero difícil de realizarlo.

Vegeta: Hay algo que estoy haciendo mal, que será... es algo muy importante, como es posible que algo me este faltando, solo hay que pensar... solo eso.

Vegeta comenzó a recordar como Gokuh se pudo transformar en el Legendario Súper Saiyajin, por lo que había escuchado fue porque se enfado cuando Freezer mato a Krilin. 

Vegeta: Eso es!!; enfado, o sea si yo me llegase a enfadar tanto lograre transformarme en Súper Saiyajin, que inteligente soy jajaja.( que modesto es ehhh ¬.¬ )

Vegeta se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a su cámara de gravedad, se fue corriendo.

Al llegar la encendió lo más rápido posible y puso la gravedad hasta que diera limites, para poder enfadarse comenzó a pensar cosas desagradables sobre su vida.

Pero no lo conseguía no era tan fácil enfadarse así como así.

Vegeta : Demonios, no puedo mi enfado no es suficiente... grrr, que degradante!!!!

En tanto Bulma se había aburrido en el laboratorio así que se dirigió a la cocina a comer su pastel, al llegar se llevo la sorpresa de que ya no estaba.

 Bulma: Apuesto todo que fue ese Vegeta que se lo comió, grrrr... es un bruto!

Cerro la puerta del refrigerador de una manera "muy femenina" y camino hasta que llego a la sala donde se encontró con una pequeña sorpresita ya que el señor príncipe había desintegrado el sofá pero para no amargarse la existencia dejo pasar ese error y se recostó en el otro sofá.

Algunos días atrás Bulma no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, tenia un remordimiento muy grande y no sabía porque, había algo que la incomodaba mucho, pero no sabía que era...

Bulma: Vaya que podrá ser este remordimiento que siento... será porque echo de menos a Yamcha o será por otra cosa...

 En ese instante Vegeta había terminado con su entrenamiento y se dirigía al baño a darse un buen baño, para poder despejarse y pensar mejor , cuando atravesaba la sala para subir las escaleras ve a Bulma recostada en el sofá y se detiene, la contempla de una manera muy "especial" que digamos, Bulma se había dado cuenta que alguien la estaba observando pero no se imaginaba quien podría ser, así que se levanto un poco para ver quien era la persona quien la estaba mirando, cuando giro su cabeza se encontró con la persona menos pensada....

Bulma: Que ocurre, te puedo ayudar en algo... Dice Bulma poniendo una mirada cariñosa un poco extraña en su actitud ya que nunca había mirado a Vegeta de esa manera tan...... tierna. 

Vegeta se sintió un poco incomodo estando en esa situación además de que temblaba de pies a cabeza y no se explicaba por que y tenía un poco de rubor en las mejillas. 

Vegeta: Bueno yo... voy....a.....

El pobre de Vegeta no podía hablar bien, el temblor en el cuerpo lo estaba matando, esa hembra lo colocaba nervioso con esa mirada tierna y amorosa, quería decir algo pero no podía, esa mirada tan amorosa hacía que su cuerpo perdiese el control y estaba a punto de caerse si no fuera porque sonó el teléfono.

Vegeta (pensando): Salvado por la campana... uf... 

Vegeta suspiro aliviado no se imaginaba lo que hubiera hecho si no existiera el teléfono, así que se dirigió prácticamente corriendo, pero en vez de subir las escaleras se dirige a la cocina y ahí se quedo, tenía curiosidad de quien llamaba a Bulma, entonces se quedo detrás de la puerta de la cocina y aguardo.

Bulma: Si... quien habla?....a hola... Contesto con desgano era nada mas ni nada menos que Yamcha, el desaparecido.

Yamcha: Cómo estas Bulma? Pregunto alegremente el chico.

Bulma: Como siempre... contestaba de una manera muy cortante.

Yamcha: Que has hecho?? Al chico le salió una gota.

Bulma: Nada interesante... 

Y seguía el interrogatorio, Yamcha se preguntaba porque Bulma contestaba de esa manera tan fría y cortante, además de no tener ningún interés por él, en cambio Bulma ya estaba harta de toda la estupidez de Yamcha, lo único que quería era seguir al apuesto príncipe... y no sabía por que. 

En la cocina Vegeta se estaba muriendo por la curiosidad, volteo su cabeza y se topo con "algo", se le vino a la cabeza una idea maligna, tomo el objeto y con mucho cuidado tapo una parte para no ser descubierto y escucho la conversación tan interesante de Bulma y Yamcha.

Yamcha: Bulma ocurre algo malo... preguntaba con un aire de tristeza

Bulma: Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo... contesta fríamente

Yamcha: Yo... pero... que hice... 

Bulma calla un momento e intenta encontrar una explicación lógica a todo esto mientras que Vegeta seguía escuchando la conversación mediante el teléfono de la cocina.

Vegeta (pensando): Nunca diría esto pero esta casa  es muy útil, por mí este teléfono lo pusieron aquí... si eso debe ser... soy tan importante... jejeje.

Mientras tanto Bulma no sabia como poder explicarle a Yamcha aquel remordimiento que tenía además de que estaba cansada de sus infidelidades y su estúpida actitud de "yo que hice?" o con cara de "Yo no fui", todo el tiempo y estaba el hecho de que ella sin haberse dado cuenta estaba dejando de sentir aquel amor que le tenía (ya era hora...)

Bulma:......Mira simplemente ya me canse de todas las mentiras que me dices , se que en vez de entrenar te vas con más mujeres como si no te importara el futuro de este planeta y lo único por lo que te preocupas es por ver a quien vas a conquistar para pasar la noche con ella!!!! Verdad?.

Yamcha: ........................................( marco ocupado por un momento)....ESO ES MENTIRA ...QUIEN TE LO DIJO? SABES QUE ERES LA UNICA PARA MI, (Si como no....y yo soy una princesa..ups...)

Bulma: ya basta de esto......se que mientes

Yamcha: BULMA TE PROMETO QUE CAMBIARE, SI, TE LO PROMETO, TE LO JURO DE HOY EN ADELANTE SE ACABARAN LAS MUJERES PARA MI Y TU SERAS LA UNICA  Y.....

Bulma: NO TE CREO Y ADEMÁS QUE ES MALO JURAR EN VANO, siempre me haces lo mismo y así esta relación no va a ir a ningún lado .........Yamcha Terminamos y esta vez es para siempre ,no habrá vuelta de hoja (...jejeje)

Yamcha: PERO.... PERO...... Pe...... ouh.... y pone cara de puchero como el muñeco de jesmar....

Bulma: Adiós... Yamcha

Entonces Bulma colgó dejando a Yamcha con la palabra en la boca y a un anonadado Príncipe que escucho toooooooda la platica.

Vegeta(pensando): Oh...vaya...esta mujer es de temer, pobre sujeto, si ese hubiera estado aquí, esa terrícola se lo come vivo.... no estaría nada de mal....además....

Vegeta seguía pensando estas cosas pero de pronto una presencia se coloca detrás de Vegeta este aun estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que la presencia le toco el hombro y Vegeta despertó de su sueño y volteo a ver que pasaba.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_1/3_********_NO _****_JUNJOU NA KANJOU_**

Por Kurayami K y su pequeña hermana Misao-Chan

Capitulo 2°: _"Sensaciones y más Sensaciones "_

_"En las largas noches de insomnio _

_mis pensamientos hacia ti murmuran "eso es amor"_

_los temblorosos latidos de mi corazón _

_que hablan incesantemente_

_cambian a suspiros mezclados con_

_una alta fiebre..."_

El joven príncipe queda en la misma posición sin moverse ni un pelo, sabia perfectamente quien estaba detrás de él, era el científico con ese gato medio raro, pero será él....o no?.

Vegeta: Que quieres humano y habla ahora que estoy muy ocupado escuchando... uh... Silencio total, Vegeta calló y se puso pálido, la presencia lo queda mirando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

¿?: Oh... vaya... así que estabas escuchando... eh... eres muy travieso apuesto Vegeta. Y la presencia sonríe con una exquisita amabilidad 

Vegeta: Oh... yo...  bueno... eh... rayos...  uh... -.-U.....

¿?: No te preocupes no le diré nada a Bulma de acuerdo...  

¿?: Que no me dirás nada....a que te refieres mamá.... Otra vez se hace presente ese molestoso silencio, Bulma estaba parada detrás de su madre con una sonrisa muy mal fingida.

Sra. Brief: Bueno....que no te diremos..que... 

Vegeta: **O****.**O............ El pobre Vegeta ya no podía hablar estaba más pálido que antes y sudaba a mares

Bulma: Ya!! mamá habla.... y tú Vegeta no vas a decir nada. Bulma miraba a Vegeta con esas miradas que ponen a veces las mamas para sacarle a uno información.... brrr..(no me gustaría estar en los pantalones de Vegeta)

Vegeta(pensando): Ahora esta hembra me va a comer vivo.... además que esta mas brava, todo por culpa de ese insecto....grrr...pero..que demonios estoy pensando que una humana me mate, eso es muy estúpido si ni siquiera  puede golpearme, este es degradante como es posible que me este comportando como un maldito cobarde..... yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y ninguna humana me va a golpear...

Bulma seguía mirando feo a Vegeta hasta que llego el doctor Brief.

Dr. Brief: Ah…hola muchachos como están... Saluda como de costumbre el Dr. Brief.

Bulma: Hola papá.... Contesta Bulma de lo mas alegre.

Sra. Brief: Querido... hola como estas...

Dr. Brief: Bien ... Bulma te andaba buscando necesito que me ayudes en algo…

Bulma: Así, esta bien pero antes debo aclarar algo con Vegeta y mamá... 

Vegeta permanecía en silencio ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Bulma dijo esas palabras, en cambio la Sra. Brief había puesto una cara de nerviosa y comienza a reír.

Sra. Brief: Vamos querida que no es para tanto... solo son unos cuantos comentarios, no te preocupes.

Bulma: Para ti son solo unos comentarios pero para mi es importante, no me gusta que hablen de mi a mis espaldas y mucho menos que no me digan de que se trata... entiendes eso...  Y mira a su madre muy desconfiada de sus palabras.

Sra. Brief: Hija no seas tan exagerada... 

Bulma: Yo exagerada.....por favor si tú eres la que me esta ocultando algo y no me lo quieres decir.

Bulma mira a Vegeta muy enfadada y le reclama

Bulma: Y tú no tienes nada que decir. Vegeta no habla ni media palabra, se queda un momento inmóvil y después de un rato camina dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el Dr. Brief que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Bulma: Oye... Espera no me vas a responder...  oye.... detente que no me oyes...

Vegeta se detiene y voltea a mirar a Bulma con una mirada fría.

Vegeta: No tengo porque contarte nada y mucho menos darte explicaciones eso es asunto mío y no te metas humana escandalosa. Diciendo esto Vegeta se aleja pasando al frente del Dr. Brief que aun sonreía, en cambio Bulma no sonreía para nada estaba muy molesta sobre todo por la reacción repentina de Vegeta, no esperaba que le digiera eso si momentos antes estaba muy flexible por decirlo así...

Bulma: Bah...  es un idiota... Bulma estaba a punto de salir cuando su padre se lo detiene 

Dr. Brief: Bulma, espera no te vayas recuerda que necesito tu ayuda..

Bulma: Lo había olvidado... lo siento

Dr. Brief: No te preocupes... anda vamos. Y el Dr. Brief la conduce al laboratorio pero Bulma iba todo el camino refunfuñando... 

Ya han pasado un par de días y Bulma aún sentía remordimiento, no entendía porque si había terminado con Yamcha, cada día que pasaba sentía mas ese sentimiento aprisionándole con mas fuerza su corazón, ya no podía seguir así tenia que encontrar algún remedio..... pero lo había?....se preguntaba una y otra vez intentando buscar la ansiada respuesta, pero no la hallaba, era acaso un gran misterio sin resolver o ella con el tiempo resolvería...

La vida es injusta y cruel con cada uno de nosotros y se manifiesta diferente de lo que uno se imagina, un día puede ser el mejor de tu vida pero el siguiente es el peor, como poder controlar los diferentes tipos de emociones si no se tiene algo por que vivir......a lo mejor eso le faltaba a Bulma, alguien por quien vivir.

Bulma se mataba las neuronas pensando en esa estúpida respuesta, porque se sentía miserable, porque se sentía la peor cosa del mundo, la rata mas asquerosa que ha podido existir.... Estos y otros pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Bulma, estaba de pie en la terraza viendo anonadada la caída del sol, por otro lado Vegeta seguía afuera entrenando arduamente en la cámara de gravedad intentando alcanzar lo que ahora se le veía lejano, saltaba de una lado para  otro, golpeaba el aire con fuertes patadas y puñetazos, arrojaba potentes Energy Has haciendo estremecer la cámara pero luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento decide que es mejor parar ya que llevaba dos días sin dormir, quería transformarse en Súper Saiyajin a como diera lugar y no le importaba nada.

Apago la maquina y se encamino a la casa, pero algo llamo su atención y fue el hermoso cielo, ya había anochecido y el cielo estaba despejado, una suave brisa acariciaba el rostro del poderoso príncipe, era tan agradable esa sensación, Vegeta no podía pasar por alto esa hermosa noche y se puso a contemplarla por un momento.

Vegeta: Es una lastima que no este la Luna por que de ser así seguramente hoy sería Luna Llena. Sonrió un poco nostálgico pero sacudió su cabeza en negación y alejando esos pensamientos se encamino en dirección a la casa.

Mientras tanto en la terraza Bulma seguía mirando extasiada las maravillosas estrellas.

Bulma: Vaya que hermosa noche, nunca antes había contemplado de esta forma la noche, se ve tengo que descubrir muchas otras cosas. Esto ultimo la hizo sonrojarse, realmente no había tenido oportunidad con Yamcha y a lo mejor con ningún otro hombre.

Pero como siempre he dicho la vida es muy injusta con nosotros y Vegeta alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de Bulma, se sorprendió por lo ultimo que dijo, le parecía increíble.

Vegeta: Vaya nunca pensé que una humana como tu no haya estado antes con un hombre...

Bulma casi quedo pegada en el techo del susto que le dio Vegeta, se tranquilizo un momento pero no pudo ya que ese hombre la colocaba nerviosa sobre todo su "comentario".

Bulma: Y... eso... a ti... que... que te importa. Le contesto una nerviosa mujer aparte de que estaba muy sonrojada.

Vegeta sonreía muy divertido, le parecía gracioso el estado de esa mujer

Vegeta: Tienes razón y a mi que me importa pero... Vegeta se acerca a Bulma y queda solo unos cuantos pasos cerca de ella, al verla le dio risa, estaba muy sonrojada.

Bulma:... pero... qu.... que?...

Vegeta: Pero...me parece ridículo que no hayas estado nunca con un hombre....siendo una mujer adulta...

Bulma: Eso es mentira... yo he estado con un hombre antes... Le contesta ofendida por su acusación 

Vegeta: En serio, si es eso verdad por que acabas de decir que te falta descubrir ciertas "cosas"?.

Bulma cayo y se sonrojo, Vegeta tenia razón ese tipo de cosa le faltaba por descubrir pero no se lo iba a decir...

Vegeta: Ves que tenia razón... jajajaja.... aún eres una niña....jajaja y yo que pensaba que estarías mas que usada. 

Bulma se puso roja como tomate de las palabras tan suaves de Vegeta, era cierto aún era un niña...pero le dio mucha rabia las ultimas palabras del bastardo ese.

Bulma: Oye como que iba a estar mas que usada....como se te ocurre decir semejantes palabras si ni siquiera me conoces...

Vegeta: No hace falta conocerte para saberlo con solo mirarte lo supe, pero estaba muy equivocado, bueno al fin de cuentas es mucho mejor que seas pura...

A Bulma le comienza a latir rápidamente el corazón y no entiende por que?, Vegeta la miraba de pies a cabeza, la examinaba cada parte de su cuerpo, en que estaría pensando?.

Bulma: Por que crees eso? Le pregunta temeraria, no se imaginaba la respuesta que le iba a dar.

Vegeta: Porque es mejor para mi, a lo mejor soy el primero en tu miserable vida humana.... 

Vegeta se acerca con una mirada llena de lujuria con pensamientos impuros hacia la pobre e inofensiva Bulma, la chica no tendría escapatoria, si corría fácilmente la pillaría.

Bulma: Que... que... pre... pretendes.... ha... hacer....?? Le contesta retrocediendo pero es detenida por el barandal.

Vegeta: Yo?... nada... solo quiero saber que se siente al estar con una mujer pura...eso...es..todo.

Bulma: Que acaso no has estado nunca con una?.

Vegeta: No...

Bulma: Ouh... Bulma ya no tenia escapatoria, Vegeta estaba demasiado cerca de ella y no la iba a dejar que se escapara tan fácilmente, pero al momento de agarrarla, él decide no hacerlo y se ríe en la cara de Bulma, como queriendo decir que esto es solo un juego, al momento después se aleja.

Bulma queda muy confundida, no le hizo nada?, pero... si todo estaba listo..., se toco su pecho el cual su corazón estaba muy agitado, sacudió su cabeza para olvidarlo, pero como hacerlo si estaba tan perturbada, ese tipo casi la viola y...  se salvo milagrosamente era muy increíble de creer...

Bulma: Será mejor que me vaya a dormir...  Dicho esto se retira a su habitación aun shokeada por lo de hace un momento.

Vegeta estaba en su habitación descansando, recostado en su cama boca arriba con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, pensaba en lo bueno que era como actor.

Vegeta: Que bien estuvo eso...  jajaja nunca voy a olvidar la cara de miedo que tenia esa terrícola...jajaja 

Pero le parecía extraño ahora que lo pensaba, realmente tenia ganas de hacerlo con esa humana y no le importaba lo que ella dijera solo tenia unos enormes deseo de arrancarle todo la ropa, mas y mas pensamientos surcaban la cabeza de un confundido Vegeta.

Bulma ya se había puesto su pijama y aun seguía pensando en lo acontecido hace un momento, no se lo podía sacar de su mente pero aparte de sentir miedo sentía otro sentimiento extraño nunca antes lo había sentido era un calor muy grande que no la dejaba respirar, quería desahogarse lo más rápido posible, ya se estaba volviendo loca.

Bulma: Maldición... este calor es muy grande.... que puedo hacer...Se preguntaba, Bulma sabia perfectamente cual era la cura pero tenia miedo si le resultaba mal, ya que uno piensa algo pero resulta otra cosa totalmente diferente, así es la vida....

Así que después de pensarlo muy bien y sobre todo como lo iba hacer, se encamino hacia su destino.

Vegeta no podía conciliar el sueño hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta de su habitación, supo de quien se trataba pero no estaba muy seguro si era ella o no.

¿?: Puedo pasar.... Se escucha del otro lado de la puerta, Vegeta no contesta ya que su afirmación era correcta, era ella, pero que querrá de él, la chica no espero respuesta y abrió lentamente la puerta, Vegeta miro fijamente como la terrícola invadía su territorio pero no dijo ni media palabra iba a esperar que ella hablara, lo único que hizo fue sentarse en la cama.

Bulma avanzo con miedo hasta que llego donde él estaba sentado lo observo por un momento y sin decir palabra alguna lo beso con tal furor que no dejaba respirar a Vegeta, este por otro lado estaba muy sorprendido, la humana esa se había atrevido a besarlo sin su consentimiento, pero más era su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ella lo había tumbado en la cama, Bulma estaba encima de él besándolo como nunca en su vida había besado, lo único que pensaba era deshacerse de ese calor molesto y parece que con lo que estaba haciendo se agrandaba cada vez más y más......

Vegeta luchaba para separarse de ella, pero no podía por mas fuerza que hacia no podía respirar y eso lo debilitaba un poco, después de unos minutos que eran eternos logro separarse de ella, y se hubo librado un rato para poder respirar a gusto, Bulma aun estaba sobre Vegeta y también respiraba rápido. 

Vegeta: QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES HUMANA INSOLENTE AL VENIR AQUÍ Y BESARME DE ESTA FORMA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO?!!!!. Le grita un enfadado y sorprendido Vegeta, aunque le había gustado mucho pero no lo iba a admitir.

Bulma solo lo miraba, sabía que iba reaccionaria de esa forma, no le quería decir nada todo por que pensaba que lo empeoraría más.

 Vegeta: QUE NO ME VAS A RESPONDER?!!!!... Vegeta miraba muy enfadado a Bulma, ella estaba paralizada pero si no hacia o mejor dicho no decía nada seguramente él la golpearía o otra cosa peor.

Bulma: Tú comenzaste así que no te quejes.....(pensando) uf....lo dije... ahora SI que llego mi fin. Bulma cierra sus ojos y traga saliva pues no sabia muy bien cual era su destino ahora.

Vegeta: QUE???!!!! QUE YO QUE???!!!!!...

Bulma: Por favor baja la voz...  que nos van a oír y se armaría un gran escándalo si nos llegan a encontrar aquí. Vegeta no sabe por que? Pero se cayó, la chica tenia razón y después que explicación daría a los padres de esta... 

Vegeta: Oye lo que hice en la terraza no significa nada, solo estaba jugando contigo y no fue ninguna insinuación de querer acostarme contigo.

Bulma: Pero lo hiciste... y ahora por tu culpa tengo una calor muy sofocante que no se como librarme de el.

Vegeta: Claro y ahora es mi culpa que te excites... o no??, Vegeta la mira muy desconfiado, con esos ojos que son capas de atravesar cualquier cosa.....

Bulma: Así es...  y no me vayas a decir que tú no lo estas... 

Vegeta calla y mira hacia el otro lado, era verdad estaba muy excitado pero no le iba a dar el gusto de decirle.

Bulma: Ves que tengo razón, así que vas a terminar lo que empezaste o lo hago yo... 

Bulma no espero respuesta y lo beso nuevamente con el mismo furor anterior, Vegeta de nuevo quería separarse, pero la chica capto lo que iba hacer y no se lo permitió, ya que coloco las manos del guerrero en un lugar que jamás en la vida un hombre haya tocado y al pobre de Vegeta no tenía opción mas que dejarse llevar.


	3. Capitulo 3

**_1/3_********_NO _****_JUNJOU NA KANJOU_**

Por Kurayami K y su pequeña hermana Misao-Chan

Capitulo 3°: "_Una gran metida de pata"_

_"Dame sonrisas y días brillantes _

_con tu sonrisa... _

_luego hasta el frió de la noche helada _

_seria bueno y yo lo aguantaría _

_sólo cómo la lluvia en medio del verano_

_tu sonrisa que humedece mi piel seca_

_es muy alegre..."_

El sol radiante se elevo en el cielo dando paso a un nuevo día, los pájaros cantaban a todo pulmón, y las personas ya estaban levantadas y otras se dirigían a toda prisa hacia sus trabajos, escuelas y un sin fin de actividades.  En cambio para un ser le era muy molesto escuchar a los pájaros cantar, le interrumpían su tan placentero sueño.

Vegeta estaba despertando, había tenido un sueño muy pesado hasta el cantar de los pájaros, nunca antes había dormido tan bien además de que estaba muy cómodo, no le daban ganas de levantarse pero así era la vida de este guerrero que tenia que entrenar duro para la llegada de esos condenados androides.

Trato de levantarse pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se lo impedía, el pobre guerrero estaba un poco aturdido y no recordaba muy bien las cosas, sobre todo la de anoche, pero el recuerdo volvió dándole un fuerte golpe y abrió tanto la boca como los ojos.

Vegeta (pensando): NOOOOO....imposible yo no hice eso....no.....debe ser una equivocación o mi mente me esta jugando una mala pasada...si eso debe ser......

Pero de pronto escucho un quejido que venia debajo de las sabanas, Vegeta trago saliva y levanto la sabana con mucho cuidado para darse cuenta que lo de anoche no fue una broma y lo había echo de verdad....

Bulma estaba muy cómoda durmiendo sobretodo por cierta calidez que le brindaba algo, pero no sabia que cosa era, abrió un ojo pero estaba todo oscuro, abrió el otro y pudo distinguir algo, se sentó en la cama para estirarse y bostezar pero se dio cuenta que estaba muy ligera de ropa, se refregó los ojos y miro hacia su cuerpo esperando encontrar su pijama puesta pero no encontró absolutamente nada, estaba desnuda y no se explicaba por que, miro confundida su alrededor y vio que no era su habitación, entonces en donde demonios estaba?....

Bulma: Pero en donde estoy???, por que estoy desnuda???....no entiendo... que habré echo???. Miraba muy confundida su alrededor hasta que una voz la sorprendió.

Vegeta: Adivina lo que hicimos anoche.... Bulma mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta que Vegeta esta recostado en la cama junto a ella, la joven sin entenderlo grita, el príncipe agarra a Bulma del brazo y la jala hacia donde él estaba y con su otra mano le tapa la boca.

Vegeta: Cállate!! Que nos van a oír y a .....sorprender....y no ando de ánimos para dar explicaciones.....así que tranquilízate o te tranquilizo yo.....

Bulma empieza a tranquilizarse un poco y Vegeta la suelta, lentamente la chica se sienta en la cama y mira al guerrero que igual que ella la observaba, la pobre muchacha estaba muy perturbada pensaba que lo de anoche era un sueño pero la mirada de Vegeta le decía lo contrario.

Bulma: De... de.... verdad...lo hicimos... Le pregunto dudosa

Vegeta: A ver Bulma vamos a ver si eres inteligente, te has dado cuenta que estas desnuda verdad?, pues yo también, estamos los dos acostados en la misma cama, la cual tiene todas las sabanas revueltas y eso no es todo, tu ropa y la mía esta tirada en el piso de la habitación.... después de estas pistas sacaste tu deducción o no???.....Le dijo Vegeta sarcásticamente, Bulma lo miro muy enfadada pero SI había sacado la deducción y en verdad lo hicieron.

Bulma: No tienes porque ser tan sarcástico Vegeta.... bueno y supongo que no fue un sueño... en verdad lo hice......

Vegeta: No, no lo hiciste la palabra clave aquí es LO HICIMOS o no??, y ahora por tu genial juego estoy involucrado en tu asquerosa vida para siempre...genial....genial....genial....Le contesto Vegeta cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada hacia la puerta.

Bulma: Bueno después de todo...  mi primera vez no fue tan desagradable ya que la voy a recordar para siempre, pero lo que no puedo entender es que te voy a recordar el resto de mi vida...

Vegeta: Pues que pena...me da.....Le dice muy hipócritamente.......

Y así se armo un molestoso silencio pero Vegeta recordó algo de la noche anterior y se lo hizo saber a Bulma de una forma muy....bueno directa.....

Vegeta: Nunca antes había conocido a una virgen tan escandalosa como tú.... La miro muy divertido para hacerla enojar, Bulma frunció su ceño clara evidencia que su comentario la molesto y mucho..

Bulma: Lo SIENTO... y no se supone que yo era la única pura con quien te has acostado, además, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, al menos tú si que eres muy ardiente y difícil de calmar.

Vegeta se sonrojo por esas palabras y volteo su mirada al lado contrario donde estaba Bulma.

Después de unos instantes los dos se levantaron y vistieron.

Bulma: Vegeta a donde vas ahora...

Vegeta: A entrenar por que?? Tengo que pedirte permiso acaso...  no te sientas con libertad de mandarme después de que me acostaste conmigo... 

Bulma: No me refería a eso y, además, eso ya lo sé, lo mismo digo para ti...

Vegeta: No tienes porque preocuparte por eso porque nunca lo haré.

Bulma: Yo tampoco. Los dos se miraron por un instante... 

Vegeta abrió la puerta y se fue a entrenar y Bulma por otra parte se fue rápidamente a su habitación no quería que la descubrieran.

¿?: Bulma a donde vas tan rápido... 

La chica  salto del susto y se puso pálida, su madre la había descubierto y ahora que diría al respecto, se dio la vuelta y saludo a su madre como de costumbre.

Bulma: Buenos...  días... ma... mamá...

Sra. Brief: Buenos días hija, pero adonde te dirigías???. Le vuele a preguntar su madre, a Bulma le latía rápidamente el corazón.

Bulma: Este... bueno.... yo.....iba...a mi habitación.... si eso...jajaja...por que lo preguntas??. Finge una adorable e inocente hija.¬¬U

Sra. Brief: Es que vengo de allá y tu cama estaba echa, por eso me preocupe....Le dice toda preocupada la Sra. Brief.

Bulma: Es...que......me levante muy temprano y la hice yo misma.....jejeje....

La Sra. Brief la miraba muy sonriente pero sabia que su hija querida mentía.

Sra. Brief: Hija me estas diciendo la verdad o no?? Tú sabes que te conozco muy bien y se cuando mientes así que será mejor que me digas la verdad.... Y sonríe como siempre lo ha hecho la señora...(nunca cambiara).

Bulma: Tienes razón.... bueno la verdad es...(después de un momento).....es que pase la noche en el laboratorio, estaba trabajando en un nuevo invento....ja...Tenia colocada su mana detrás de su cabeza....

Sra. Brief: Ah… querida con que era eso, me lo hubieras dicho antes, así no me preocupo, además de que te llevaría algunos bocadillos....

Bulma: Mamá no te preocupes estaba muy bien....(pensando)....muy bien.....Piensa Bulma, realmente la había pasado muy bien y no iba a dejar que su madre se lo hubiera arruinado....

Sra. Brief: Bueno querida no te quito mas tiempo y me retiro hacer la demás habitaciones de acuerdo...adiós. Y se despide como de costumbre la madre de Bulma claro que en lo ultimo lo dijo "melódicamente"...

Bulma: Adiós...jeje....Se despedía de su madre Bulma con una enorme gota en su cabeza....Diciendo esto Bulma se dirigió a su habitación para buscar algo de ropa y después darse una buena ducha, pero Bulma no sabia que su madre encontraría la peor de las pruebas para descubrir a la pobre chica........


	4. Capitulo 4

**_       1/3_********_NO _****_JUNJOU NA KANJOU_**

Por Kurayami K y su pequeña hermana Misao-Chan

Capitulo 4°: "_Las peores pruebas y las más vergonzosas, nos habrán descubierto??... "_

_"Dame sonrisas y días brillantes_

_no seas repentinamente indiferente_

_porque no importa cuan duro sea esto,_

_seré capaz de escalar los muros de la dificultad_

_cuando tenga que amarte..._

_así mis pensamientos te alcanzarían _

_no puedo decirlo cuando me miras_

_las palabras danzan en el aire..."_

La Sra. Brief se dirigía al cuarto de Vegeta y se encontró con un enorme desastre, todo estaba revuelto, la mamá de Bulma llego abrir lo ojos de la impresión (eso es raro...).

Sra. Brief: Vaya que desorden parece que paso un huracán por aquí...Pero mas raro le parecía el echo de que Vegeta nunca dejaba la habitación tan desordenada, siempre la dejaba ordenada pero esto era otra cosa.

La Sra. Brief comenzó a levantar las cosas del suelo que no eran muchas, al momento de sacar las sabanas de la cama obviamente para lavarlas, se dio cuenta que estaba manchada con una pequeña mancha de sangre, pensó que a lo mejor Vegeta tendría alguna herida pero mas raro le fue al encontrar un aro en la cama, que ella supiera Vegeta no usa aro además de que era de mujer, mas extraño todavía, lo sostenía en su mano y vio que le pertenecía a Bulma, ella tenia uno igual, bueno lo guardo en su delantal y siguió sacando lo ultimo que le quedaba de las sabanas.

Saco la funda de la almohada y pudo sentir un olor familiar.

Sra. Brief: Pero este es el olor del perfume que usa Bulma...  pero que raro no creo que el apuesto Vegeta se vista de mujer....ouh...tan apuesto y resulto ser un raro...siempre pasa lo mismo con los hombres guapos, si no son raros o les gustan  los  hombres..... Con este pensamiento la Sra. Brief le quedo claro que hacían todas esas cosas de Bulma en la habitación de Vegeta.

Bulma estaba estirada boca arriba de su cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo es como si hubiera recibido una enorme paliza de echo se parecía, aun recordaba los sucesos cometidos la noche anterior, le parecía increíble haber caído en los brazos de "ese" hombre en particular, bueno el que cayo en sus brazos fue él, lo había domado como a un dulce gatito.

De entre los pensamientos de Bulma entra su madre que tenía una cara de preocupada que nadie se la quitaba, Bulma se asusto y se imaginaba que la había descubierto.

Bulma: Mamá que te ocurre??.... te ves extraña. 

Sra. Brief: Bulma querida encontré algo que es tuyo....y no me vas a creer lo que descubrí del joven Vegeta. Le dice la pobre señora...

Bulma: A sí??...que descubriste??..... que te tiene tan preocupada....Le pregunta muy dudosa e irónica.

La Sra. Brief se acerca a Bulma y se sienta en su cama...coloca el dedo índice en frente de su boca y comienza a relatar.

Sra. Brief: Bueno fui a hacer la habitación del joven Vegeta como hago todo los días y me encontré un verdadero desastre, estaba todo revuelto sobre todo su cama........La Sra. Brief relataba esto muy seria en cambio Bulma colocaba cada vez mas una cara de asustada y asombrada....

Bulma: En serio...vaya.... 

Sra. Brief: Hija serias tan amable de no interrumpirme por favor.... Le reclama a Bulma

Bulma: Lo siento....

Sra. Brief: Gracias querida...bueno como te iba diciendo encontré su cama echa un desastre y no entiendo por que??....

Bulma(pensando): Por que será??...... Se preguntaba ingenuamente Bulma...(picarona...¬¬)

Sra. Brief: Y me encontré un aro tuyo en su cama, a parte había una pequeña mancha de sangre en medio de las sabanas y eso no es todo también sentí el olor de tu perfume que provenía de la funda de la almohada.....lo puedes creer.....

Bulma quedo paralizada ni siquiera respiraba, estaba blanca como un papel, mientras su madre la observaba extrañada...

Sra. Brief: Bulma....hija....yujuuuu.....estas bien......La mamá de Bulma movía su mano para tratar de despertar a su hija, pero esta ni se movió.

Después de un rato Bulma volvió en si.......

Bulma: Ah....si...mamá.... decías.... Le dice una perturbada Bulma....

Sra. Brief: Hija me preocupaste te colocaste pálida... en serio estas bien... si quieres llamo a un doctor.

Bulma: No mamá estoy bien... no te preocupes....jejee

Sra. Brief: Bien...bueno te paso tu aro....de acuerdo...y ten cuidado con el joven Vegeta que parece que le gusta vestirse de mujer.... ten mucho cuidado...

Bulma se sorprende y se larga a reír, como era posible que Vegeta se vistiera de mujer si es mas hombre que el mismo Yamcha.....

Bulma: Mamá que cosas dices...jajaja....como es posible que Vegeta se vista de mujer si es mas hombre que Yamcha.....jajaajaja....... es ridículo...jajaja....

Sra. Brief: Es en serio..... además como sabes tú que él es mas hombre que el joven Yamcha....eh.... vamos cuéntame...Le dice toda pícara la Sra. 

Bulma se sonroja realmente no había medido sus palabras al decir eso y ahora que excusa iba a poner.

Bulma: Bueno...yo....creo...además....que.....él es muy apuesto y muy varonil y dudo mucho que se vista de mujer....no?. Comenta toda tímida

Sra. Brief: Bueno tienes razón...oh....mira la hora que es...será mejor que me apure o no podré hacer el almuerzo....bueno hija nos vemos...

Bulma: Nos vemos...

La Sra. Brief se retira de la habitación de Bulma preocupada por la actitud de esta y sobre todo por el desorden de la habitación de Vegeta....

Bulma: Uf...de la que me salve...si se llegara a enterar...bueno...no se que haría....-.-....

Bulma no se preocupa mucho ya que sabe que su madre es un poco despistada y no sospecharía nada, así que se fue a tomar un relajante baño para quedar como nueva.

Ya a la hora de almuerzo Vegeta toma un descanso y se va almorzar ya que no había comido nada hace días y el ejercicio de esa noche lo dejo hambriento.

Vegeta: Tengo un hambre salvaje....mmm.....ni siquiera me voy a preguntar porque....¬_¬ . Se dice a si mismo el apuesto Vegeta, no queria recordar la barbaridad que cometio la noche anterior.

Al llegar a la cocina para comer algo la Sra. Brief estaba ahí y quería hacerle una pregunta a este príncipe.

Sra. Brief: Joven Vegeta que bueno que te veo quiero hacerte una pregunta y espero que no te vayas a enojar....de acuerdo??.... Y le regala a ese príncipe una enorme sonrisa...

Vegeta: Hable señora.........(pensando) Que querrá esta humana??...... Se pregunta Vegeta.

Sra. Brief:.....Bien... por si acaso no estas herido??...

Vegeta la mira extrañado y ahora que le pico a esta señora para decirle eso, se decía a si mismo...

Vegeta: No por que lo pregunta??... Le contesta fríamente, en eso estaban cuando entro a la cocina Bulma.

Bulma: Ah...hola Vegeta... Bulma lo saluda muy contenta, Vegeta solo levanta una ceja y mueve su cabeza, como saludando.

Sra. Brief: Bulma que bueno que viniste, le estaba preguntando al joven Vegeta sobre alguna herida lo recuerdas..

Bulma: Ah.....sí.....y....

Vegeta: De que herida hablan ustedes dos.

Sra. Brief: Lo que pasa es que hoy fui a asear tu habitación y al momento de sacar las sabanas había una pequeña manchita de sangre y me pregunte si tendrías tú una herida...

Vegeta abre los ojos sorprendido y mira a Bulma que estaba sonrojada... 

Vegeta: Señora en que parte de la sabana estaba la mancha de sangre??... Pregunto muy curioso e irónico, mientras miraba a Bulma que más roja se colocaba.

Sra. Brief: Bueno estaba en medio de la sabana sin mal no recuerdo..........

Vegeta: Ah... bueno eso hay que preguntárselo a su hija no a mi....Bulma quería que la tierra se la tragaba mientras murmuraba unas cuantas cosas al inocente de Vegeta...

Sra. Brief: A Bulma pero por que???..no entiendo...

Vegeta: Bueno eso no hay que entenderlo alguna vez usted también sangro cuando estaba con su esposo o no?? Bueno no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí y me retiro.....con permiso....

Y Vegeta se aleja de la cocina en rumbo a la sala, dejando a una madre confusa y una hija que quería morirse.


	5. Capitulo 5

**_1/3_********_NO _****_JUNJOU NA KANJOU_**

Por Kurayami K y su pequeña hermana Misao-Chan

Capitulo 5°: "_Sentimientos Confusos"_

_"Entre más me alejo_

_más me doy cuenta de que eres querida para mí_

_entre más te busco más te siento_

_una distancia dolorosa, mi corazón..._

Dame sonrisas y días brillantes

_Dame sonrisas y días brillantes_

_si yo pudiera abrazarte......."_

La Sra. Brief estaba muy confundida con las palabras de Vegeta y peor aún, ella estaba sospechando de algo, pero no estaba segura, así que quiso preguntarle a su adora hija que estaba echa furia y muy pero muy sonrojada.

Sra. Brief: Qué quiso decir con eso hija?

Bulma: b....b...bueno..es..que.....y....

Sra. Brief: No me dirás que tu y el apuesto Vegeta lo......

Bulma: para que te digo que no sí sí *-.-*

Sra. Brief: No

Bulma: Sí

Sra. Brief: No

Bulma: Sí

Sra. Brief: No

Bulma: Sí

Sra. Brief: No

Bulma: Sí

Sra. Brief: Sí?

Bulma: No....digo...ay mamá ya vez lo que me haces decir 

Sra. Brief: Bueno...ya decía yo que te habías tardado ^.~

Bulma: ¿? .La pobre chica queda marcando ocupado....

Sra. Brief: En fin...dime..Como estuvo? ^^

Bulma: Mamá!!!!

Sra. Brief: jejejeje...esta bien...pero estas bien? te cuidaste?

Bulma: eh... Si mamá no te preocupes. Le dice una mentirita blanca ya que no lo había echo, no se cuido para nada, (pensando) Mamá si supieras que en ese instante voy andar preocupada si me cuido o no, en esos momentos no supe nada de nada.......

Sra. Brief: Es que esto no se toma a la ligera Bulma..esto tiene sus consecuencias y responsabilidades

Bulma: Mamá yo ya lo sé y no tienes de qué preocuparte (pensando) no tienes por que hacerlo......

Sra. Brief: Bien...voy a lavar estas sabanas de una buena vez ....luego me cuentas como estuvo ^.~

Bulma: Mamá!!!!!!!!!

Sra. Brief: Ya ya..me voy...te cuidas

Así la conversación entre la Sra. Brief y Bulma llego a su fin....en eso Bulma se dirigió a la sala para encontrarse con Vegeta

Bulma: TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO QUE HICISTE???!!!!! 

Vegeta: De que rayos me estas hablando? .Pregunta ingenuamente Vegeta (es que es taaaan inocente ^_~)

Bulma: CASI ME METES EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS Y TODO POR QUE NO SABES MEDIR TU BOCOTA!!!!

Vegeta: MIRA A MI NADIE ME GRITA Y MUCHO MENOS TÚ!!!! Y no es problema mío el que se lo digas a tu madre o no?...mejor me voy a entrenar...es mucho más productivo que estar escuchando tus gritos. Después de decir esto Vegeta salió de la sala para dirigirse a la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma: ESPERA!!!!!! Uyyy...hombres...Quien los entiende? ¬¬...mejor voy a trabajar un poco en el laboratorio para despejar mi mente -.-

Después de trabajar como negra o como china en el laboratorio por unas horas Bulma decidió ir al jardín a pensar un rato sobre  Vegeta  y su NO relación.

Bulma (pensando): Qué voy a hacer? Deberé empezar una relación con Vegeta? Deberé seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado? Qué debo hacer? Ay todo esto es muy complicado...no se que haré..pero ya se me ocurrirá algo....daré un paseo...tal vez eso me relaje un poco ^^

Después de pensar eso Bulma se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse ropa algo más cómoda. Una vez lista salió a la calle a cavilar sobre sus problemas.

 Bulma (pensando): parece que hoy no hay mucha gente en la calle, bueno, así nadie me va a empujar, ni jalar, ni nada por el estilo ^^

Pero al dirigir la vista hacia un restaurante se topa con una escena ya muy conocida por ella. Yamcha estaba coqueteándole a un rubia "muy bien dotada".(Protuberante....chica..ouh....)

Bulma (pensando): gr........al parecer él ya encontró con quien suplantarme .....¿por qué eso no me sorprende?..hum...en fin yo ya no necesito de ese idiota...tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar viéndolo coqueteando con la primera que se encuentra.

Dicho y hecho Bulma se retiro algo cabreada por la culpa de Yamcha. Mientras tanto Vegeta ya había terminado su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad y se estaba dando una ducha....porque en verdad la necesitaba ^^U

En la ducha Vegeta pensaba en su objetivo y en "la metida de pata" que se mando, no sabia que hacer al respecto.... este era su pensamiento mas perturbador que tenía, por lo menos lo del Súper Saiyajin tenia arreglo con entrenar duro era mas que suficiente, pero lo otro no era tan fácil, cada vez que veía a Bulma recordaba lo que había echo con ella. 

El agua tibia le recorría todo su cuerpo como una suave acaricia, tenia sus ojos cerrados para tratar de poner su mente en blanco y no pensar en nada y recordar también.

Vegeta: Maldición....maldición... maldición....como pude ser tan estúpido.... dejarme llevar por una mujer terrícola....esto es el colmo, además de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora......mi vida YA no puede ser mas complicada de lo que es............no...no..y no... 

El pobre guerrero tenia un lío en su cabeza, lo único que quería en esos momentos era golpearse la cabeza y perder la memoria, a lo mejor era un gran remedio a todo.....pero no podía hacerlo, estaría siendo un cobarde, se escaparía de los problemas y le daría una solución rápida y poco inteligente

Termino de ducharse y se coloco una ropa cómoda pero terrícola, según decía él, por lo menos se veía decente *^-^*. Caminaba muy pensativo por los pasillos de la residencia, le parecía muy absurdo que de la noche a la mañana su vida había dado un giro tan enorme que aún lo tenía perturbado.

Bulma Caminaba de la misma manera que lo hacia Vegeta y por muy increíble que suene, pensaba en lo mismo, pero la única diferencia era que esta empezando a sentir algo hacia el orgulloso príncipe, aquel sentimiento no lo había sentido NUNCA, ni siquiera con Yamcha, esto era algo nuevo para ella, era más fuerte y crecía cada vez más y más.

Bulma: Me siento tan confundida....siento algo como....ansiedad,,,,,,hum,,,¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?.....¿Qué es esto que siento?...¿Qué es?

Mientras más pensaba más se confundía....¿qué era lo que ambos sentían?..............será AMOR? o ATRACCIÓN?.........


	6. Capitulo 6

**_1/3_********_NO _****_JUNJOU NA KANJOU_**

Por Kurayami K y su pequeña hermana Misao-Chan

Capitulo 6°: _"El dolor más horrible"_

_"Cuanto tengo que amarte_

_así mis pensamientos te alcanzarían _

_aunque pienso que es cierto que en mis sueños_

_yo he sido capaz de decirte......"_

Bulma había llegado a la Corporación Cápsula, se detuvo en la puerta principal sentía que algo iba a pasar, al pararse al frente esta se abrió automáticamente y pudo ver que del otro lado estaba Vegeta, vestido como un simple y ordinario humano, se veía muy guapo, Bulma solo pudo asombrarse y a la vez admirar semejante hombre.....

Bulma (pensando): Oh mi Dios bendito... por que a mí..... Pensaba la pobre chica mientras cerraba sus ojos y se mordía los labios.

Vegeta también se quedo de la misma forma que Bulma, la miraba de pies a cabeza, en todo el rato anterior se había matado las neuronas para no recordarla y el destino le hace una mala jugada.

Los dos se quedan mirando detenidamente aprovechando cada minuto, cada segundo, cada milésima, para examinarse en silencio pero era la hora de encarar su propio destino, será posible cambiarlo? 

El príncipe de los Saiyajins avanza a un paso muy tranquilo y despacio, al llegar donde estaba Bulma, sin decir una minúscula palabra pasa de largo, la chica un poco triste sigue su camino, pero cuando ambos habían tomado el puesto del otro, a lo que me refiero es que Vegeta se quedó afuera de la casa y Bulma adentro, se daban la espalda y se quedaron así por unos minutos daban la idea de que estaban reflexionando la vida del otro.

Pasados los minutos ambos se dan vuelta y se miran al mismo tiempo sonríen y siguen su camino, que quiso decir esa sonrisa?.

Ya era de noche y por fin Bulma había logrado tranquilizar su perturbado corazón, los últimos sucesos la tenían intranquila, no sabía que podía pasar en ahora en adelante, se recostó en su cama para poder reconciliar el sueño, tenía la ventana abierta y se podía filtrar una cálida brisa, afuera el cielo esta cubierto de maravillosas estrellas brillando en todo su esplendor y ni que decir sobre la dama de la noche, estaba tan envidiable que cualquier mujer que la viera envidiaría su belleza tan mística, me refiero a la Luna.

Bulma podía sentir la brisa como una suave acaricia, de pronto esa paz y tranquilidad fue perturbada por unos golpes a la puerta, la joven se asusto pues se temía quien fuera su visitante nocturno, se sentó en la cama y la puerta se comienza abrir, de ella pudo ver una sombra cubierta por la oscuridad, Bulma sin preguntar ni ver supo de quien se trataba pues su olor lo delataba.

Bulma: Que se te ofrece?. Le dice la joven muy intranquila.

El supuesto individuo no contesta y camina con toda la libertad del mundo, se para enfrenta de la pobre chica que tenía su corazón latiendo a mil por horas, la Luna lo ilumina y se puede ver una majestuosidad en todo su cuerpo, estaba muy deseable para los ojos de cualquier mujer.

Bulma: Por que no me contestas Vegeta?...Le vuelve a preguntar.

Vegeta: Vine a aclarar un asunto que tenemos pendiente eso es todo..... Le contesta muy secamente no quería quedarse mucho tiempo ya que si lo hacía metería la pata de nuevo y eso no se lo perdonaría.

Bulma: Que asunto?...yo no recuerdo ninguno...

Vegeta: Vengo a aclarar un asunto como te lo había dicho anteriormente, pues tú y yo nos involucramos en algo muy serio y hay que ponerle una solución.

Bulma: Ah... con que era eso....y de que solución me hablas?. El joven Saiyajin da un enorme suspiro y continua hablando.

Vegeta: La solución es simple, yo no siento nada por ti y nunca lo sentiré, si me acosté contigo fue solo porque me deje llevar por mis hormonas y no fue porque me gustas. Termino de decir de una forma tan fría como la misma antártica. 

La chica tenía unos enormes deseos de llorar pero no le iba a dar el gusto, ese hombre era muy cruel como se atrevía a decirle eso si antes.....no entendía solo sentía en esos momentos un odio muy grande hacia él.

Bulma: Así.....que bien..... me alegro por ti......Dice Bulma de una manera tan melancólica que Vegeta se dio cuenta, estaba al borde de las lagrimas su corazón había sido atravesado por una filosa espada y lo peor de todo era que lo había echo lentamente, el dolor era enorme.

Vegeta: Y pienso que la mejor solución a todo esto es que sigamos con nuestras vidas, y lo que hicimos lo olvidemos, puedes pensar que todo fue un error, solo eso, un estúpido error...  bueno y eso era todo lo que tenia que decir. Vegeta callo y miro silenciosamente a Bulma que luchaba por todos los medios por no llorar.

Bulma: En...entiendo....en la posición que estas, supongo que es lo mejor y que mis sentimientos no cuenten en esto... La joven agacha su cabeza mientras una solitaria lagrima recorre su suave mejilla.

Vegeta seguía mirándola no podía hacer nada o si podía?... eso era decisión de él y de nadie más.

Vegeta: Adiós... Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Bulma aún no podía entender lo ocurrido, por que tomo esa decisión? si pensaba que él establecería una relación con ella,  bueno no exactamente una relación pero algo parecido, lo que le había dicho era tan doloroso que no aguanto mas y lloró de la forma mas dolorosa, en silencio.

Después de un momento decidió que era suficiente y paro de llorar, se aguanto de seguir llorando, no lo podía hacer, no.... no podía.

Vegeta estaba recostado en su habitación pensando en lo ocurrido, era lo correcto o si no esa humana se estaría haciéndose ilusiones con él, y el príncipe de los Saiyajin no era de esa clase de tipos, cerro sus ojos y trato de dormir.

La joven del cansancio se durmió y una fuerte brisa se filtra a la habitación haciendo que Bulma se estremeciera.

Fin.                                    _  "Aunque te ame al punto de quiebra _

_                                            no sería capaz de decirte un tercio _

_                                            de lo que siento_

_                                            puros sentimientos corren y no soy capaz _

_                                            de decirte "te amo"...mi corazón....."_

Notas de las Autoras:

Kurayami K: AL FIN! Esta terminado! 

Misao: después de tanto tiempo! Esta listo!!!! Snif..snif... creo q voy a llorar ;_;..el final es muy triste!!!!

Kurayami K: lo hice triste por q siempre hacen finales felices y....por que ME DIO LA GANA! 

Misao: bueno....pero insisto en q tu te lleves el crédito ^^

Kurayami K: y dale de nuevo! Lo hicimos las dos!!!

Misao: pero tu hiciste la mayor parte del fic!

Kurayami K: pero me ayudaste más de lo q crees!

Misao: bueno _ _...creo q la modestia es de familia

Kurayami K: si

Misao: ^^

Kurayami K: ok..para los q no sepan 1/3 Junjou Na Kanjou significa –

Misao: 1/3 de un sentimiento inocente!!!!! 

Kurayami K: eso mismo!

Misao: apropósito! Si quieren q volvamos a hacer otro fic juntas..

Kurayami K: DIGANOS!!!!!

Misao: ^^U

Kurayami K: bueno..quejas, felicitaciones, saludos fuertecitos a nuestra madre

Misao: dulces, fotos y fics de V&B , todo MENOS VIRUS!

Kurayami K: ^^U mándelos  a nuestro mail trunkskarindbz@hotmail.com

Misao: o a rociomicheline@hotmail.com

Kurayami K: Adiós!!!

Misao: Sayonara!!!!!!!! 

Kurayami K: ESPEREN!!!Se me olvidaba una cosa.......mmmm...que era......ah...si....^^.... dedico este fic a mi mejor amigo..=^-^=...jejeje bueno eso era.....ADIOSINNN.

Misao: Ya era hora!!! Vamonos tengo hambree.....!!!!!

Kuraymi K: Ya..ya......vamos...


End file.
